A Very Interesting Distraction
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Ginny and Tonks are pining for the ones they love. They found a very interesting way todistract their heartbreak.


**Title:** A Very Interesting Distraction

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Ginny/Tonks

**Length:** 2, 232 words

**Summary: **Ginny and Tonks are pining for the ones they love. They found a very interesting way to distract their heartbreak.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** nudity, femmeslash

**Disclaimer: /b ** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** thatgirlsiva (Live Journal)

**Notes:** This was written for thespinnersend for the community hpslashnotsmut. I will admit it- this fic went through a few teething problems. However, once I received more pairings from the requester, the process was easier. I also wont deny that I "nicked" elements from two of my older fics but I felt the events I wrote in my older fics could be used from another angle. Although this is a Ginny/Tonks fic, I was influenced by Ginny/Luna art (a pairing that thespinnersend doesn't like but I cannot find any Ginny/Tonks on the net at all). Anyway, I hope thespinnersend likes it.

**Review:** Yes please.

It had started off innocently enough at one of the most unlikely times possible. The day itself had been beautiful--the sun was shining in a cloudless sky. Yes, in everyone's opinion, it was the perfect day for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

Ginny, however, was not in the mood to celebrate. Although, to all, she seemed to be happy about her brother's marriage, that was simply a show for the public. She had tried her hardest not to stare at Harry, but her efforts were in vain. She knew that this could be the last time she would see him alive, because this time tomorrow he would be on his quest to destroy Voldemort once and for all. She hated to be pessimistic about the situation, but she had a feeling that he was not going to come back.

She was now sitting on the window sill in her bedroom. From her window, she could see the numerous witches and wizards enjoying a rare occasion--some were dancing to very upbeat music and some were simply chatting and laughing. It looked as if the entire wizarding community had turned out for the wedding. She could see her beloved Harry dancing with her best friend, Luna Lovegood. She didn't feel any bitterness towards Luna, but she wished that she was the one dancing with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Without taking her eyes off the colourful view before her, she mumbled, "Come in."

She heard the familiar squeak of her door opening and then a very friendly voice. "Wotcher, Ginny."

Ginny smiled a little. "Wotcher, Tonks."

She heard Tonks make her way to the windowsill. "Spare any room?"

"Sure."

Ginny shuffled on the windowsill in order to make room. She heard Tonks sit down and then there was silence. The two young women gazed at the view from outside. The music had now changed to a slow and romantic tune. The only two people dancing were the bride and groom. The rest of the guests were standing in a circle around the happy couple.

Finally, Ginny asked, "What do you want?"

"I just came to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine. The heat was just getting to me, that's all."

"Is that the only thing?"

Ginny looked at Tonks. Gone were the usual tomboy clothes that she wore and in their place was a light purple dress. The material looked like the purest silk and it was very low-cut--Ginny could clearly see Tonk's cleavage. Her make-up highlighted her already beautiful heart-shaped face. It would have been a complete transformation if she had not kept her spiky bubblegum-pink hair-cut. Still, to Ginny, Tonks looked gorgeous, just like a goddess.

Ginny asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Ginny. A woman knows."

Ginny sighed and turned back to the entertainment outside. "I don't know what you're on about."

Tonks reached out and placed a hand over Ginny's own. "Harry will come back, you know."

Ginny defiantly shot a glance at Tonks. "It has nothing to do with Harry!"

Tonks sighed. "I know what you're going through, Gins. I know what it feels like to be in love with someone you can't be with."

Tears began to form in Ginny's brown eyes. "I know he's doing the right thing. I just wish he didn't have to. I know that makes me sound selfish but I just don't want him to go."

Tonks held onto Ginny's hand tighter, but still in a loving clasp. She stood up and Ginny could see Tonk's bosom strain in her beautiful dress.

"Come here." Tonks said gently. "Come over to the bed and I'll give you a cuddle."

Ginny stood up and let the older woman lead her towards the bed. They sat down, pressing their bodies together as Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny in a sisterly hug. Ginny held onto Tonks and nestled her top on top of Tonks' chest. Ginny felt a repressed tear finally fall from her eye and slide down her cheek before landing on Tonk's pale skin.

Ginny said softly. "Sorry about that."

Tonks smiled and caressed her fingers in Ginny's long red hair. "It's okay. Like I said, a woman knows. It doesn't help that most men, muggle or wizard are gormless."

Ginny let out a short giggle. "Leaving Remus out of that majority, are you?"

Tonks laughed. "I wish!"

"What's he done now?" I thought you two had gotten together."

Tonks closed her eyes and shook her head. "I thought I got through to him after what happened to your brother at Hogwarts, but my efforts were in vain. That night, I decided to pull myself together--Dumbledore's death made me realise that life was too short to pine. I still want Remus and one day, I know he'll be mine but the time's just not right yet."

"Why do men have to be such gits?"

Tonks giggled. "I think it's in their job description."

Ginny started to laugh at the remark--she had no idea why she found it funny but it tickled her funny bone. Her giggling must have been infectious because under her head, she could feel Tonks' chest bob under her. Soon they had collapsed on the bed still in each other's arms, laughing uncontrollably.

When the laughter had subsided, they were still holding and pressing against each other, Ginny's head still resting on Tonks' bosom. For the first time since she had broken up with Harry, she felt something that resembled contentment.

She heard Tonks ask. "Feeling any better?"

Ginny raised her eyes and looked straight into Tonks' dark eyes. Tonks still had the smile from the girlish jab and it made her look even more beautiful than before.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Tonks answered. "Yeah."

Neither of them knew how it happened and neither of them realised it was even happening until they felt each other's lips on top of each other. Ginny was no virgin in the art of kissing but as they kissed with open mouths, she felt warm everywhere. It was a new feeling indeed--none of her previous boyfriends, not even _Harry_ had made her feel this way. She let her tongue loose in Tonks' mouth, an action that was repeated by Tonks herself.

Ginny suddenly felt her dress straps being gently pulled down her shoulders and arms. She pulled away from the kiss in shock but Tonks continued to pull down her dress straps whilst still gazing into Ginny's big brown eyes until her bare breasts were exposed.

Tonks smiled cheekily. "I knew you weren't wearing a bra."

Ginny knew she should have felt awkward, but instead she felt very aroused and good--_really_ good. She reached for Tonk's dress straps and pulled them down slowly until she could see the older woman's braless bosom. She boldly cupped Tonks' breasts, feeling the older woman's nipples hardening in her palms. When Tonks did the same, the two young women launched into another kiss and the excitement of the wedding was forgotten in the small bedroom.

And it had all started from there. They both had tried to convince themselves that what happened had been a moment of desperation for comfort. After all, they had been talking about their greatest loves who only wanted to protect them. They both tried to convince themselves that they were heterosexual- after all, they were still in love with Harry and Remus, despite the joke about men being gits. However, Ginny and Tonks both could not stop thinking about how delicious the experience had been and how they had not felt dirty about the situation but rather alive in themselves.

A few days later, Ginny's constant dreaming about Tonks and the way the older woman had excited her had finally taken its toll. She just had to see her again. She made her way to Tonk's flat and less than an hour later, they were making love in Tonk's bed. The difference was now that they had complete privacy and passionate screams filled that room for the whole afternoon.

It happened again several days later. The visits became more frequent and by Christmas Day, Ginny's visits were almost a daily occurrence. Tonks had a few interesting muggle devices and together, they experimented with almost everything they could possibly have. Sometimes they would repeat their favourite kinks and they both found each experience fantastic.

During this time, on very few occasions, she would receive a quick note from Ron, Hermione or Harry. There were no addresses attached to the note so Ginny never knew how far or close her beloved was. She knew that she should feel guilty about becoming so physically close to Tonks as she read the rare notes of love from Harry, so it was a surprise that this was not the case.

As for Tonks, Ginny knew that the older woman was still trying to make Remus see sense but now the werewolf was even more resistant. Now that Fenrir was in Azkaban, Remus had to fulfil Dumbledore's wish in wanting him to lead the werewolves against Voldemort. This in itself was a difficult task and Remus found himself tempted at the thought that, if he joined the Dark Lord, he and the other werewolves would receive more freedom than they were allowed now. Because of this, Remus was becoming more aggravated and confused. Sometimes, he would isolate himself from everyone because he feared he might find it difficult to control his frustration in public.

Sometimes, when Ginny visited Tonks, she would find the older women in tears because even though she tried to pretend that she did not care that much about Remus, Ginny could see through her. On these occasions, the two would cuddle on Tonks' sofa and cry, yearning for the one thing they wanted most, spilling tears they would not dare to show to the outside world. Sometimes, they would end up in Tonk's bed again but those times, it was more of a desperate attempt to feel pleasure, something to block out the sadness they felt inside.

In those moments, Ginny and Tonks felt something strong between each other--they tried to convince themselves that this was still a distraction and nothing more than experimentation into lesbianism but sometimes they doubted themselves. They never addressed it, for they felt it would complicate the situation- after all, what they were meant to have was a simple distraction from missing their true loves. To try and confess what was on their minds would possibly destroy everything they had left.

Then one night, ten months after their first encounter at the wedding, everything changed. It had been a long night and many lives had been lost but it was finally over. Ginny had seen it for herself--she had been on the ground, lying in pain when she had seen Voldemort destroyed at the hands of Harry Potter. His Death Eaters had fled in the process and were being chased by Aurors.

The immediate aftermath of Voldemort's demise was that of silence. Everyone in the room--Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and several members of the Order as well as Dumbledore's Army--simply stayed fixated to their spots, barely believing that the seemingly impossible had happened. Suddenly, the first sounds were of Ron cheering as loud as possible--it was as if the Chudley Cannons had just won the British Quidditch Cup, rather than the world being rid of a very dark wizard. Some of Dumbledore's Army joined in the cheers, and then the Order, and soon the whole room was filled by deafening roars.

Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione ran to hug Harry, who was slumped against the wall, completely exhausted. She watched as the trio laughed in the friendly embrace. She then looked around and saw Remus and Tonks in a loving embrace. Tonks had Remus' face in her hands and she kissed him. He did not resist at all--in fact he indulged in it. Ginny knew then that this was the end for her and Tonks and she did not mind at all. She looked again at Harry and realised that all the confusion she had suffering from for months was over. She knew what she wanted just as Tonks did.

With her leg still throbbing with pain, she crawled over to Harry who was still in the friendly embrace. Without saying a word, she entered the hug, took Harry's head in her hands and kissed him with as much determination as Harry had her after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup a year earlier. She half-expected him to push him away--after all, ten months was a long time to be away from the one you loved. So she was very surprised when he enclosed her in a hug and pulled her closer towards him. Just like that first kiss together, time stood still and nothing else mattered except for this one special moment.

When they pulled away, they could hear whistles in the air from Dumbledore's Army and then Ginny saw Tonks and their eyes were locked together. They were both wearing the same smile--the smile of utter satisfaction that they were finally with the men they loved. What had happened between them had been a very interesting distraction in the meantime.

End


End file.
